


Siren Song

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: "No, not yet," Megatron interjected. "Finish it. What the sirens sing. What they promise. Tell me if the humans fall into their trap. If Ulysses breaks, or proves himself as captain and commander of his crew. And then I will let you overload."





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> For owlcatsandtea on tumblr.

Ultra Magnus was never one very interested in Earth culture, but nonetheless his time stationed and fighting there, meeting Verity, a human he could honestly say he trusted, certain things did stick. 

Before departing from the planet, Verity had given Magnus a list of books she thought he'd find for an interesting a read. The Art of War by Sun Tzu, War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy, Nineteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell, a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories by Arthur Conan Doyle, among others. Including one that Magnus would discover after reading and pondering over its confusing, but simplistic message about letting go and saying goodbye, perhaps to the smaller things first (the moon, the red balloon), then working up to harder topics such as aging and growing older (goodnight time) was actually a child's book.

Among the small collection was Homer's Odyssey. Magnus was not usually into fantastical tales and fiction, but as he started reading more and more, he was drawn into the old warrior's story. About the trials and tribulations aboard a ship, fighting against both enemies real and otherworldly to return home. Magnus connected on some levels, he supposed, which explained why he was so intrigued.

Usually, Ultra Magnus spent his time reading alone on breaks, down-time, before recharging, whenever he was off duty. Alone. But today was a bit... different. While Magnus wasn't against the idea, he was eager to finish the rest of book 12 of The Odyssey. But Magnus was a disciplined bot with sharp focus; he could block out the rest of the world if he wanted to, concentrating only on the words on the screen.

Even as Megatron was kneeling between his legs, lapping and drawing his tongue up Magnus's steadily pressurizing unit, his large hands closed around the base and massaging.

"And then what happened?" Megatron inquired, swirling his tongue around the head of Magnus's unit. He was just as curious, and probably slightly better than Magnus when it came to multitasking.

Magnus swallowed. "'So far so good,' said she, when I had ended my story, 'and now pay attention to what I am about to tell you,'" he continued, sitting up straight. "'Heaven itself, indeed, will recall it to your recollection. First, you will come to the Sirens, who enchant all who come near them. If any one unwarily draws in too close and hears the singing of the Sirens, his wife and children will never welcome him home again, for they sit in a green field and warble him to death with the sweetness of their song.'"

Megatron listened closely and attentively. Magnus was fully erect now, licking his lips to keep the words from stuttering. Megatron took the head again, suckled on it. Magnus choked on his sentence. Megatron bobbed his head, taking a couple inches at a time, spreading and easing the mesh and actuators along his throat. Megatron stopped half way to just pull back and suck on what he'd already taken, while stroking the rest in his hand.

"... 'like you can listen yourself, for you may... may get the men to bind you as you stand upright,'" Magnus grunted, optics closing a moment, "'on a cross-piece half way up the... the mast, and they must l-lash...'"

Megatron smirked at the words, shooting vibrations down the unit. Magnus tilted forward, and Megatron tasted wet beads on his tongue. He swallowed them up slowly, savoring the bitersweet taste. His hand stopped at the base of Magnus's unit, and once more he took the unit in his mouth. More this time, more to the point where it pushed past his relaxed intakes. Magnus was large, but so was Megatron--he could handle it.

Magnus was just trying to focus on the book, his thighs quivering and closing around Megatron's head. Plating along his abdomen rattled. "'B-Beg and pray the men to--to unloose you, then... they must bind you--nn--faster'... oh!"

Magnus stiffened. His entire unit was buried deep inside Megatron's throat, bulging against the malleable plating and cables. Megatron looked up at him, optics glimmering playful. Imploring him to continue reading--and then he started sucking, only pulling out a few inches then slamming back down. 

Magnus gripped his book so tight the screen almost broke. He scanned the page, continued reading--later he'd realize he missed a couple paragraphs. ""I had h-hardly finished telling everything... everything to the men before we reached the island of the t-two Sirens, for the wind--very favourable.'" He bent forward, placing his free, quivering hand on top of Megatron's head. Magnus pushed him down a little, guiding him. "'Then... Then all of a sudden it fell... fell dead calm; there was not a--a breath of wind nor a r-ripple upon the water...'"

Megatron went down to the hilt again, but this time when he dragged back, he let his denta graze the upper-side of Magnus's shaft. Magnus nearly collapsed, twitching violently; he gasped before continuing to read, faster now, the words not nearly as intelligible sounding. Each time Megatron used his teeth, either to stroke the unit or give a small nibble to a cable or biolight, Magnus's voice would speed up, his body jerking forward and pelvic armor grinding against Megatron's face.

"'Come here,' they sang, 're--renowned Ulysses, honour to... to the Achaean name, a-and listen to our two v-voices.'" Magnus groaned, kneading the top of Megatron's helm. He sounded sated, which was a clear sign he was close to overloading. "'No... no one ever sailed pa-past us without staying to hear... the enchanting sweetness of our song--and he who lis... listens will go on his--his way not only charmed, but w-wiser'--ah!" 

Megatron licked his tongue along the hot, flashing biolights on Magnus's unit, dragging his tongue against the glowing surface in heavy strokes. Swirling it along his slit before burying just a tiny bit of his tongue's edge inside.

"I'm going t-to overload," Magnus warned, vented.

"No, not yet," Megatron interjected, squeezing Magnus tight around the base and stopping all ministrations to the spoiled unit. Magnus looked both appalled and upset. "Finish it. What the sirens sing. What they promise. Tell me if the humans fall into their trap. If Ulysses breaks, or proves himself as captain and commander of his crew. And then I will let you overload."

Magnus was surprised Megatron had actually been listening. And so closely. Though a bit miffed, Magnus agreed, his charge starting to hurt. "'... For we know all the ills... that the gods laid upon the Argives, and... and Trojans before T-Troy, and can tell you... everything that is going to h-happen over the whole world.'"

Megatron grinned. To help Magnus along, his thumb drew small circles on his aching shaft where he squeezed.

"'They sang these words most musically, and... as I longed to hear them further I m-made by frowning to my men that they should set me free; but--but they quickened their stroke, and Eurylochus and Perimedes b-bound me with still stronger bonds till... w-we had got out of hearing of the Sirens' voices. Then my m-men took the wax from their ears and un-unbound me.'" Magnus exhaled loudly, hands knotting into fists. He glowered, only a little angry, down at Megatron. "Satisfied?"

"Ulysses turned down great temptation," Megatron said, drawing his hand up Magnus's shaft and abruptly thrusting the edge of a finger into the slit, "he has my respect."

Magnus overloaded with a sharp cry, jerking his hips. He spilled transfluid across Megatron's face, down his chest, but the former Decepticon didn't mind. He licked the purple liquid off his lips, wiping the rest from his eyes and face. He stood slowly as Magnus laid back, venting and shaking and coming down from the climax.

Megatron placed a hand on Magnus's chest, crawling up onto the edge of the berth. "That charge hasn't been extinguished, not yet," he leered, "just one last overload..." He pushed down hard enough, and Magnus knew what he wanted. The chest armor opened and unfolded, revealing a quivering, flushed Minimus underneath. "Let me have that overload as well."

Megatron pulled Minimus from the rest of the armor, sweeping him up into a hard kiss. Minimus wrapped his arms around Megatron's head, tongue plunging into his mouth, meeting his. The kiss was desperate and hot, steam hissing from joints. Coolant lingered between their parted lips, down their chins, when Megatron finally flipped around, boldly stretching out on the Magnus armor. Minimus crawled up Megatron's frame, panels aside, his channel engorged and leaking lubricant.

Minimus immediately seated himself on Megatron's mouth. The former Decepticon dove his tongue inside, burying it deep. Minimus yelped, rolling his hips. Megatron's tongue stroked the walls and probed clusters of sensory nodes, using his nose to grind and push against anterior node. Minimus tugged on his helm, tearing back a few lines of gray paint. He ground into the mouth in between bouncing and riding the tongue like a unit. Megatron's hands could almost encircle his tiny waist; held him in place as his tongue rolled and hit a sweet spot.

It didn't take long for Minimus to hit second overload. He stiffened, transfluid gushing inside Megatron's mouth. The sound of him swallowing the fluid made Minimus shiver, his folds twitching. Megatron licked him clean before sitting up, placing Minimus in his lap. Minimus rose up to kiss him--not as hungry or passionate, but deep and appreciative. He still wasn't used to tasting himself on others, however. He'd need a nice long cleaning after this.

Megatron found the discarded book, screen still on the same page. "I wonder," he purred, sliding the 'pad beneath Minimus's neck and tilting his head up and back, until they were eye to eye, "just how well can you focus and read while riding my unit?"

Minimus gulped.


End file.
